Koga's New Tribe Member
by ev 126
Summary: A girl that's a wolf demon without a tail was found in a village and joins Koga's tribe and beats the Northerner's leader and is a heroine of saving Kagome from Kikyou
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha,Kagome,Sango,Koga or Shipo

but i do own Kimico,Wolfy and Ayane but never mind so onto the story

_In a small village_

A girl with long amber hair in pig tails sat cross-legged on a railing of a hut, watching Koga's tribe approach the village, her name was Ayane she was half of a wolf demon.

There was cayos all over the little village, the girl was just sitting there, watching all that was happening, a child came out of a hut and yelled, "Ayane, get inside you will be killed by them!"

"No little brother" she replied,"They are the ones who will be killed" and she jumped down off the railing and started walking toward the tribe,she saw a hut's blinds open to reveal a young girls face, Ayane's older sister. She climbed an old red-wood tree and sat on the bottom branch seeing what they will do, two tribe members started to climb the tree too she climbed up three or four more branches and saw a young priestess walking toward her play-hut she had since she was five, she now was fourteen, she climbed down a few branches and jumped onto the ground and ran toward the hut. When she reached the hut she grabbed a sturdy wooden stick that ran all around the hut, and got up on-top of the hut and looked through the hole in the top so the smoke from the fire can get out.

_Inside the hut_

The young priestess ,Inuyasha,Kagome,Sango,and Shipo was sitting around the fire,unaware of the fourteen year-old girl looking into the hut. They was talking but Ayane only hear bits and pieces of the conversation, when a wolf-demon, "The leader of the tribe!" thought Ayane,walked into the hut and said " I i thought there was a wolf-demon in here but I guess im mistaken."

"You weren't!" yelled Ayane "You where just looking in the wrong place."

Kagome,The young priestess,and Shipo all gasped when a fourteen year-old girl swung down from the roof and into the hut and sat down cross-legged next to Kagome.

"Who are you?" The young priestess demanded "And what do you want with us?"

"I am Ayane and I do not want anything from you" Ayane replied to the priestess.

"Then what do you want?" Koga said ready for a fight.

"Uh... I want to join your tribe." Ayane whispered

"I knew it smelled like wolf in here." Inuyasha said and casted a glare to Kagome who told him there wasn't any wolfs here

Kagome blushed and asked Ayane how she could be a wolf.

"Oh I'm a wolf alright but I was born without a tail and I don't know why."

"Likely story." snarled Koga

"Ignore him Ayane hes just mad because you were spying on us and he didn't realize" the young priestess told Ayane,"By the way,I'm Kimico but you can call me Kimi for short..."

The end of this sentience was getting to be below a whisper for Koga and Inuyasha was glaring at her."I'll be going now and if you want to come girl come now." Koga spat and walked out of the hut.

"You can stay with us if you like." Kagome said quietly so Inuyasha couldn't hear

"No I'll go with him,and stay with my rightful tribe." Ayane said and ran after the tribe.

_At the camp of the tribe_

Ayane sat next to the doctor/her brother and was talking to him when a girl ran in and said "The northerners!" she gulped air "They're here!"she sat down and finished her sentence "to fight us!"everyone in the cave gasped as a Northerner broke threw the waterfall and the fight started fighting the first northerner she saw after she beat him she realized that the whole tribe was there,even the doctor! "wait!" screamed Ayane "If they where attacking us would they bring the doctor? or the injured?"

"No!" yelled the other tribe members and stopped fighting them.

"That's what we where trying to tell you!" the leader yelled at Koga "Our camp was ambushed and we needed help so we came here! And a girl who's not suppose to be here found it out!"

"I am supposed to be here!" Ayane screamed before her brother could stop her,"I am a wolf demon!"

"Then why don't you have a tail?" snarled the leader getting ready for a fight

"I can't help the way im born!" she screamed with rage and got up ,ready to fight,"But I can pick who makes fun of me!"

"Fight!Fight!Fight!" came from the northerners the places the northerners were standing. Ayane was ready,but was the leader? Yes he was ready but he was not quick anuph to doge Ayane's first swing which was aimed for the face,"The place it hurts the most!" Ayane remembered hearing her brother say in training one morning after her chores were done. But was it to late to stop? No i wasn't but instead of backing out she fought him with all the rage of war and the strength of a strong fighter.

"She won!" came the cries of the northerners.

"She did it!" came the cries of Koga's tribe

"she won! she really did it!" was whispered from her two brothers

the only thing she got from the leader of the northerners was a whispered "She won! A girl beat me?Never wasn't I the one who was trained the best in all the land?"

"A girl beat who?" yelled Koga coming back from gathering up the people from watch and putting up new people

"A girl beat our leader" some northerners told him,"was he not the best in all the land?"

"Yes he was, but this could only mean...No it couldn't" Koga whispered

"Couldn't be what?" asked Ayane's brother's friend who is one of the strongest of the tribe.

"Be trained by one of us." Koga yelled at him

"Oh but she was... In fact she IS one of us." the doctor/Ayane's brother told Koga,"My brother,his friend,and I all trainded her for the day she rejoined the tribe."

"It can't be," Koga yelled at him,"You should have told me!"

"I swore not to until the time of truth came."

"The time of truth?" whispered Ayane and caught the eye of the girl who alarmed the tribe

"Hey Ayane ,right?" the girl said,"I can't believe you took down the northerners leader,I mean he kept threatening us and kept saying I'll only stop if a girl beats me in a one-on-one fight!"

"He didn't think it was going to happen so soon right?" Ayane said laughing

"Yeah!" the girl replied,"I'm called Wolfy because I can always be found at the wolf's den one mile from here!"

"OK but Wolfy? what's your real name?"

"I-I don't know!" stuttered Wolfy,"I just never knew my name... Ever!"

"Oh I-I'm so sorry for bringing that up Wolfy."

"Brake it up girls its time for the girl's training"Koga snarled

"Girl's training?" Ayane whispered

"It's so if we're ever in a fight we know what to do," Wolfy explained,"But i don't think you need it that much!"

"Yeah but I never miss a chance to learn more stuff!"Ayane said and fallowed Koga and Wolfy into a room with training supplies

_Later that day_

"Ayane? Are you awake?" Wolfy said shaking Ayane

"Now I am,what do you want?" Ayane replied

"It's Koga, no one can find him,"

"Do you think that its because how I treated him today at training?" Ayane yawned

"Maybe...You should be really nice to him if we him so he wont go away for sure!"

"OK...Good night!" Ayane said rolling over and falling asleep again.

That night Ayane got up to see if she could find Koga she found him looking up at the stars

"Well at least he's alright," Ayane blearily whispered.

suddenly Ayane saw Kagome tied to a tree in the forest in a flash,not like a dream but like a vision.

"I've got to help her!"Ayane said under her breath and hid from Koga who looked toward the waterfall just in case someone was trying to sneak out.

As soon as Koga looked back up to the stars, she ran like the wind fallowing her sense of direction as she was surpost to when someone was in need of help.

She got to the clearing as soon as Kikeyo did "Kikeyo! She's alive?No she dead!" Ayane said thrusting herself at Kikeyo and fighting like she had no cares in the world like she had every reason to fight her and she fought harder than when she beat the northerners leader her hits her stronger than ever and her aim was unbelievable.

_From Kagome's point of view_

"Oh no! I'm caught and I don't even know where Inuyasha is!" Kagome thought.

Suddenly a girl appeared fighting Kikeyo with new found strength.

"Ayane?" Kagome yelled

"Yes it's me!" Ayane yelled from the darkness.

Suddenly her ropes went loose "come on before its too late!" came from the darkness.

"Ayane!" Kagome screamed.

There was no answer she ran tears streaming down her face

"Ayane!" she tried again this time there was an answer but it was far away.

"Fallow your sense of direction ,Kagome and you will find the place you want to go to!" Ayane yelled getting farther away every second.

"I-I I'm lo-lost!" Kagome cried with tears streaming down her face.

she reached a clearing with a house she walked up to it and knocked there was a few mutters of surprise and a few mutters of "Is it her?"

The door opened

_Back at the cave_

Ayane knew she would get in trouble because Koga had sent some search party's out for her, he didn't want to lose his best member of the tribe after all.

"Ayane! There you are we were searching for you after Wolfy screamed and told us you were gone!" Ayane's oldest brother said

"I had a vision that Kagome was tied to a tree with Kikeyo close by so I ran using my sense of direction to get to her it was true! Kikeyo is alive!" Ayane told her brothers.

"Is it true?" Koga came without anyone seeing him,"I said is it true Kikeyo is still alive

"Y-yes its true I fought her and freed Kagome!" Ayane stuttered from being so was gasps from all over the cavern and whispers of "Is it true?" and "Is she lying?" and "It must not be true!"

"Silence!" Koga yelled,"Do you know where she is now?"

"No I don't I told her to run and use her sense of direction!"Ayane breathed in hard,"She could be any where!"


	2. Chapter 2

If you want me to write another chapter please review!

_At the cave_

Later that day, the whole tribe searched for Kagome and Kikyou. Ayane and Wolfy was the only ones at the cave, Ayane was too tired to go and Wolfy stayed there to keep her company. "Wolfy you could have gone with them if you wanted to," Ayane told Wolfy as they gathered food for when the search parties came back.

"No it's ok. I wanted to stay and help you," Wolfy replied and raced away to trap the deer they were hunting.

"Ok I hope it really is," Ayane said under her breath and raced after her. Later that day, the search parties came back and said they couldn't find her. Everyone was happy to eat, except Kouga's group that didn't get back yet." I wonder where he is," Ayane's brother whispered to her.

"Probably to sad to come back!" Ayane teased.

"Now that's just mean," her brother said pushing her away.

"I'll be right back, the meat is calling me!" Ayane said and went toward the fire.

Ayane waited until no one would notice her disappearance as Wolfy brought the meat around Ayane slipped out to look for Kouga's group.

_Kagome's point of view_

Sango stepped out of the house and helped Kagome up. There was a chorus of "It's Kagome!" and "She's back!" and one of Shippou saying "Yay she's back!"

"So Kagome what happened?" Sango said after having Kagome sit down by the fire.

"Well a girl named Ayane saved me and told me to fallow my sense of direction I didn't know what she was talking about until I found you guys!" Kagome said trembling from the cold. "Oh her," Kimiko said

"She saved my life!" Kagome yelled at her, "But I guess you don't care if I lived or if I died!"

Suddenly the door busted open and Kouga was standing in the doorway.

"Let me at him!" Inuyasha yelled and tried to lunge at Kouga.

"Inuyasha, SIT!" Kagome said and Inuyasha slammed into the ground

Sango, Shippou, Kimiko, and Miroku tried not to laugh while Kouga's group started laughing really hard. Someone in Kouga's group yelled "Looks like there's another girl who can take down a half demon!" and Inuyasha tried lunging at them again.

"Sit boy!" Kagome said and Inuyasha slammed to the ground.

"Why'd you do that?" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome who was also trying not to laugh.

"Oh no reason," she replied

"Hey, Kagome!" Ayane said from behind her, Kagome spun around and asked how she got there.

"When you yelled sit I ran inside," Ayane shrugged, "It was kind of funny!"

"It was not funny!" Inuyasha yelled at her

"It really was, Inuyasha!" Sango replied now laughing

"Anyway I came to look for Koga's group and to look for you so I better go before they discover I'm gone again," Ayane told everyone, "Bye! Hey Koga race you there!"

"You're on!" yelled someone from Koga's group and then started to run to the cave.

_Back at the cave_

When the group got there Ayane was sitting in front of the fire telling Wolfy about the adventure she had while she was sleeping.

"No fair!" Wolfy said pushing Ayane playfully," You could have woken me up I wouldn't have cared!"

Ayane laughed and continued telling her the story while Koga's group sat down to eat the dinner left-overs and once or twice saying something that Ayane left out or hadn't got to yet and every time Ayane would just talk over them unless it was something she didn't know about.

"Hey! Will you guys be quiet?" came a few times through the story bring more people to want to hear the story. By dawn, everyone had heard at lease the last few sentences of the story. "Come on Wolfy we better go get breakfast ready," Ayane said at last.

"Ok I'll be right back I have to got hunt I was way too worried to have done it yesterday with you missing and all," came the reply from Wolfy who was three fourths of the way to the opening in the cave. "Have fun I'll get everything else ready!" Ayane said more than half way to the woodpile right next to the opening in the waterfall. She put some wood on the fire and pushed some potatoes under a log that was partially on fire when two northerners came through the waterfall with Wolfy whose hands and feet were bound with ropes.

"Wolfy!" cried Ayane and turned to the two northerners, "Let her go!"

"And just what are you going to do? Huh? Beat us?" they said and then started laughing, "You probably aren't even trained!"

"Is that a challenge!" Ayane screamed, "I took down your leader! Are you any better?" by this time, everyone was looking at them expecting for Ayane to wimp out and let them be.

"If you are any better you are still going down your leader was pretty easy to beat down!" Ayane yelled at them and her brothers came out and started waving their hands for her to stop. Ayane ignored them and kept going," If you aren't you'll wimp out! Or be taken out!" she yelled and pushed one out on the waterfall and into the water below.

"That did it!" one of Ayane's brothers whispered, "She's dead, sister or not." By then half was yelling "Fight" and to other half ether went back to what they were doing or tried to get her to wimp out and let them be. But, Ayane fought him. She got a deep wound in her arm, a really deep one on her leg, a few scratches on her face, a scar on her lip, but she won. First, the doctor helped the northerner and released him. Then he helped Ayane by wrapping her leg and arm in animal skin, put some water on the scratches on her face, and told her that the scar on her lip will remind her never to get into another fight. But, she shook her head and said the only thing that mattered was that she won and that she and Wolfy were ok and living.


End file.
